This application relates to a heat exchanger having mini-channel tubes.
Heat exchangers are known and utilized in any number of applications. One application that requires a number of heat exchangers is an aircraft.
One known heat exchanger for use on aircraft applications includes two cooling circuits. A first cooling circuit contains a warm fluid which is sourced from a power electronics component for cooling the component. A second cooling circuit contains a warm fluid which is sourced from a power electronics component for cooling the component. The third circuit utilizes a cool air source such as lavatory/galley discharge air to overboard.
A heat exchanger may be formed of a plurality of very small channels known as “mini-channels” which move a fluid between opposed ends for the first circuit fluid. Air supplied from the third circuit passes over the mini-channel tubes.